hypothetical_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypothetical Stories Wiki:Guidelines
All users of the Hypothetical Stories Wiki are to adhere to the following policies while editing on the Hypothetical Stories Wiki. At no time is any user permitted to deviate from the wiki policies. Wiki staff members may discuss rule changes as necessary on the . General Policies # All users are to be respectful towards all other members of the community. No user is permitted to put-down, bully, harass, or otherwise insinuate conflict with another user. # No excessive spam. Please refrain from excessively spamming the chat as it may cause lagging towards other user' browsers. Spam is also prohibited on the forums and talk pages anywhere on the wiki. Spam pages will be promptly deleted. # To request a page be deleted, please place the template at the top of the page, and contact an Administrator. # Profanity will be permitted on chat and on articles to a reasonable extent. Using profane language to insult users or assert your views will NOT be tolerated. # Do not edit any page not belonging to you without consent from the original author. Adding or removing content from a page regarding your viewpoint on the topic will be considered vandalism and action will be taken against the user in question unless the author specifically granted permission. If permission was granted, the author must provide verifiable proof of said consent. If the author is unable to provide evidence, the user will be charged with vandalism. # Please be mindful that the content established on this wiki took users a very long time to construct, and that purposefully editing their articles will be considered unlawful editing. This warrants an immediate block without warning in all cases. Make yourself aware to ensure that you remain a member of this community. My pet peeve is when users neglect established rules and boundaries. Respect others, their beliefs, and their content, and in turn, you will receive the same treatment. # Please keep all personal information; such as home address, phone number, etc to yourself! If you do not feel comfortable with revealing this information, then please refrain from doing so. # Wiki staff members and personnel are to be respected at all times. Harassing or disrespecting the wiki Admins will not be tolerated. # Users may earn special user rights throughout their time on the wiki. Users who consistently request rights will not receive said rights. # Sockpuppeting is prohibited! Users who sockpuppet to evade a block or anything otherwise is prohibited! # Plagiarism is strictly prohibited. Think about it. Will plagiarizing earn you a good grade in school or college? No. Chances are you will receive little to no credit in addition to disciplinary consequences if caught. I cannot stand when users add content and attempt to pass it off as their own. Copying the work from others, be it an actual story or that of another wiki, will not be tolerated. Plagiarism on this wiki will result in immediate demotion (if applicable) and block of one year. # Do not advertise other wikis or website anywhere on the Hypothetical Stories Wiki. There is a place for that, it's called Community Central. The reason you are on this wiki is to explore its topic, not drag users away to a new one. You must have solid reasoning as to why a wiki or other website was advertised here; if not, you will be subject to disciplinary action. Chat Policies The Hypothetical Stories Wiki contains an onsite where most of our contributors hang out. It is designed to promote social interaction among members of the community. Please follow all of the Hypothetical Stories Wiki policies regarding conduct when in chat. # Remain appropriate with all topics. # Include all users in the conversation. # Be friendly and welcoming to all users. # Profanity and inappropriate language will not be tolerated. # Be sure to listen to all chat moderators and Administrators when directed to do so. If you doubt something you might say is appropriate, it is always better to ask a moderator or Admin before proceeding. # Do not initiate unnecessary drama or arguments. # Avoid excessive spamming. *Users marked with a special icon or symbol next to their name in chat are a member of our staff. Should you have questions or doubts, be sure to ask them. Always listen to these users when directed. The rules listed above will also apply to our Discord chat. Discipline Any user who chooses to deviate from any of the listed policies will be subject to the following disciplinary consequences listed below: *'Reminder' - For a user who is not familiar with the policies or happens to break a certain rule by accident will receive a notice from a member of staff. The reminder is typically in the form of a message to appear on any user's message wall outlining the rule broken, with a link to the wiki policies for further information. *'Warning' - For any user who intentionally breaks a rule or endures a second offense will receive a warning. A warning is typically in the form of a notice posted on the message wall of the user in question. The warning outlines the rule broken and explains the consequences should a third offense occur. Unlike a reminder, a warning counts in the number of chances a user has left prior to being blocked. A user typically receives two warnings prior to being blocked, although a severe enough offense warrants an immediate block without warning. *'Blocks' - Users consistently and intentionally deviating from wiki policies will be blocked from the wiki for a length of time at the discretion of the Administrators. For a first-time block, a user will have access to their message wall in order to post a request on why they feel the block was unjust. If the request is found to be convincing, the user maybe unblocked. However, if the request is not convincing, or the user uses this privilege as a way to insinuate further drama, their message wall access will be revoked and the block will remain in place. The severity of action is the main criteria in determining the length of a certain block. Repeat offenders and/or more severe offenses will receive longer blocks. Users found to be under the age of 13 will be blocked with a time set to expire the day they turn 13. Users with unacceptable usernames and/or sockpuppets will be blocked infinitely. *Other possible consequences for violating the wiki's policies include chat bans, loss of Discord privileges, demotion from current status, and referral to Fandom Staff.